Turning Time
by tootrickyforyou
Summary: Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his parents. CHAPTER NINE UP!
1. Fights and Dreams

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, and am making no prophet off of this story. It is for my amusement only.  
  
**SUMMARY:** Harry gets hold of a time-turner and go back to see his parents.  
  
**A/N:Okay, I've decided to start editing this story (like all my other ones) The bolded font is the me that just got done editing, and the regular font me is the beginning authors note, okay?Okay.**

This is a really sucky beginning, because all of my beginnings suck, but I PROMISE it gets better, so don't give up on me yet!  
  
**Chapter 1**:Fights and Dreams  
  
"Come on, Harry! Don't start that again! I know that you miss your parents, but no matter what happens, you need to move on. They died for you, and they don't want you wasting your life, thinking about what it could have been like!" Harry's best friend, Ron said for the thousandth time, trying to make Harry feel better from missing his parents. He had been doing that a lot lately, since he had had a short conversation with them before summer, while they had been in ghost form, and he missed them terribly.   
  
"Ron, you have a family. Grandparents, parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins who actually love you, and every time that I come to your house, I can't help but think of the family that I might have had. I'm terribly sorry for missing my parents, but you might too if yours had been killed!" Harry snapped, which was most unlike him, as he was usually a peacemaker between his best friends.  
  
"If me and Ron could do something, then we would, but we can't, and I'm really sorry, Harry, but just try to think of something else." Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Want to go play Quidditch with Fred, George, and Charlie?" Asked Ron, obviously hoping to cheer Harry up.  
  
"I guess so," Harry said slowly, figuring that it would probably be better than sitting around, sulking. "I'm sorry, you guys, but I really miss my parents, and I just wish I could see them, or talk to them, or communicate with them somehow for just one day… "  
  
**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

** **

An hour later, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie came back in from playing Quidditch, exhausted but happy, all the same. Harry felt a little better, but his parents were still on his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking of them.  
  
Figuring that thinking of them all the time and wishing they'll come back wouldn't help at all, Harry went to bed, exhausted.  
  
All night, Harry fought to stop thinking of his parents and concentrated on having fun, but the thoughts wouldn't stop coming. "What if they were alive now? I wonder what we would be doing." Or, "I would probably have brothers and sisters if they were still alive." He was also thinking about the Dursleys. "I would have never had to seen them at all in my life. I wouldn't know Aunt Marge; I would have never been locked in that godforsaken cupboard, and Dudley and all his stupid friends would have never beaten me up.  
  
That night, Harry went to bed early, knowing that in sleep, thoughts of his parents wouldn't get to him. But getting ready for bed, he forgot to take his potion that allowed him a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry looked around, wondering where he was. He saw bars all around him… wait… he was in a crib! He looked down at himself, and saw that he was only a baby. He sat up and looked around for a moment, looking at his surroundings. He had just looked all around the room, when he heard voices downstairs, and it seemed the whole house was filled with an unexplainable coldness. Harry shivered, and crawled under the covers. The voices were getting louder now.  
  
"Take Harry and go!" said a man's voice. "I'll hold him off. I love you Lily, no matter what happens."  
  
He heard someone coming up the stairs, and to his room. The door opened, and his mother came in. She grabbed him, whispered, "I love you, Harry. I will always love you, and be with you, " and ran to the door. Before she could open it, it burst opened, and there stood Lord Voldemort. He laughed, an evil, high-pitched laugh, and said, "Give me the boy."  
  
'Oh my god… " Harry thought. 'This is when my parents die.'  
  
Lily had started crying, as she knew that if Voldemort was up here, that James was dead. "Take me, not Harry! Kill me instead!"  
  
"Move. Stand aside, you stupid girl. You'll both be dead anyway," said Voldemort, a glint in his eyes, looking as if this were most amusing.  
  
"NO! Take me! Please, not Harry!" said Lily, sobbing.  
  
"I will kill you both, then." He said casually, and pointed his wand at Lily, said _"Avada Kedavra_!" And in a flash of brilliant green light, Lily was gone.  
  
"Now for the boy. The one that I wanted to kill in the first place." He narrowed his eyes for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Stupid girl. She could have been saved. I could have persuaded her to join my side. No matter. Now on to the boy!" He glanced at Harry, who had been crying in a corner the whole time, right next to the lifeless body that was his mother. _"Avada Kedavra."_ He whispered softly, an evil glint in his eye. There was another flash of blinding green light, and Harry felt a great pain in his forehead.  
  
He bolted straight up in bed, sweat running down his forehead, and thought about what he had just saw. He just witnessed his parents being killed. Harry had seen his mom and heard his dad for one last time. His mother had held him, told him she loved him. It was a very sad dream, but it felt so real… probably because it had been real. That had really happened. Though he partly wanted to have another dream like that, as he wanted to see his parents, Harry decided not to, and took his potion for a dreamless sleep.  
  
**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

** **

**Okay, I guess I'm REALLY in an editing mood right now, 'cause, obviously, I've started on this one!After this, I assume I'll go on to 'I still love you', before I'm really satisfied.Okay, and, I'm cutting off a chapter right now, too, since those two were extremely short.This is still a short chapter, but, whatever ::shrugs::**  
  



	2. The timeturner

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, Ms. Rowling owns everything. 

**SUMMARY: **Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his parents.

**A/N: **Phew! I erased the original chapter three on accident, but then remembered I had another version in the computer somewhere, and I found it! ::dances:: Yay!!!!! I'm so proud of myself! 

**Chapter 2: **The Time-Turner

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly better, even though he had that dream. He yawned and stretched, then put on his glasses and headed downstairs. As he climbed down the stairs, he expected to hear the voices from the kitchen getting louder and louder, but heard… nothing. When Harry got down to the kitchen, and saw nothing, he searched the house.

"Ron? Fred? George? Mrs. Weasley? Where is everyone?" Harry said, bewildered. After he had searched the whole house, he went back upstairs to Ron's room, and plopped down on his bed. He saw a piece of paper lying on his desk, and read it. 

_Harry,_

_If you've already been outside of the room, then I'm guessing you know that it's empty. I'm sorry that we had to leave you alone in the house, but we were planning to go to Diagon Alley today, and we couldn't wait any longer for you. We should be back before dinner, so I guess we'll see you then._

Ron 

_Oh, and by the way, mom got your list, and we're getting your stuff too. Sorry again._

Harry sighed, and put the note back on the desk. Wondering what Wizards did for fun, he set off to search the house again for something like a wizard television. He started at the top of the house (Ron's room), and moved his way downward. Fred and George's room. 

             Wondering what Fred and George's room would be like, but knowing it would be interesting, Harry opened the door. He gasped in surprise as he saw how messy it was. The room looked like a tornado had hit. Clothes, old pranks, parchment, and candy wrappers were just a few of the things that littered the floor. As he looked up, he saw that the rest of the room was styled like Ron's, except all in blue instead of orange. The bedspreads were a faded blue, with some people holding broomsticks. He tried to make out the name underneath the players, but it was too faded to read. He looked around, but couldn't see anything interesting… well, not that Fred and George's room wasn't interesting, Harry just didn't want to play around in there. Something might explode.

            Next was Ginny's room. He didn't want to be in there too much, because he felt like he would be invading her privacy, and he doubted anything would be of interest in the first place. He peeked in, and saw… pink. Pink walls, pink bedspread, pink desk, and pink, furry carpet. 

             Figuring that Ginny's room should be pink like that, as she was the only girl, Harry looked around very quickly, and exited the room, moving on to Percy's… though he highly doubted anything of interest would be there.

            He opened Percy's room to see a navy blue bedspread, and boring, white walls. Everything was perfect. As Harry stepped in, he noticed that even his dirty clothes in the hamper were folded. There was nothing of interest, except for a neat stack of papers on his desk. He looked at them, and saw nothing but Minestry papers on the desk. 

            He searched the rest of the rooms, finding nothing interesting. Finally, as he got down to the living room, about to give up, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was…a door. He sat there, wondering why he hadn't seen it before, and decided to go in. Harry opened the door slowly, and saw that it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys room. 

"If anything of entertainment is in this house," he said to himself. "Then it will probably be in here." 

Harry looked all around the room, feeling slightly guilty about poking around someone's room, (he felt guilty with all the rooms, but this one made him feel really guilty) but he hated sitting there and doing nothing all day, and he had always wanted a tour of the Weasleys' house. Just as he was about to leave, wondering how he could play Quidditch alone, something caught his eye… a time-turner. 

"Why would they have a time-turner?" He said, puzzled. He picked it up, and examined it. He had never gotten a good look at one, as he had only seen one once, in his third year. He heard a noise from upstairs, and jumped. In his surprise, he dropped it, and it went rolling around on the floor.

"Oops," Harry said, and quickly bent to pick it up so he could put it back. But as soon as he did, the Weasleys' bedroom vanished, and he felt like he was flying. He looked around and saw nothing but a whirl of colors. He was flying for about a minute until suddenly, he felt ground beneath his feet. He looked around, and saw he was in Diagon Alley. 

Hoping he had only gone an hour or two bad, Harry wandered around, but noticed that there were a few different things. For one, the stores were different. Quality Quidditch Supplies was gone. In place of it, there was a fancy French restaurant, which he couldn't read the name of. He sat there for a minute, staring at the French restaurant, until somebody behind him talked.

"Fancy, isn't it?" a deep voice said behind Harry. "It's new. It just opened a few weeks ago."

"Oh, ok," Harry said, still gazing at the building. "I was wondering why it was there instead of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Did they buy it out or something?"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies?" said the person. "We've never had one of those. If you're looking for a Quidditch shop, though, there's one up by The Leaky Cauldron. Me and my friends run it." He chuckled and said, "It's more like hanging out with your friends all day instead of working. It's great."

"Um… there's no Quality Quidditch Supplies?" asked Harry, leaning on a lamppost to keep his balance, still staring at the building in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I've been here many-a-time, and never have I seen Quality Quidditch Supplies. Are you from out of town or something?"

"I guess you could say that," said Harry, slightly out of his state of shock, finally turned around to look at the stranger, thinking it would probably be rude if he didn't.

"Well, I have to go," said the man. "My friends at the store are probably wondering where I am… and knowing them, they've probably blown it up or something. Hey, do you want to come back with me? You look like you could do with some cheering up."

"Sure… " Harry looked at the man, with a puzzled look on his face. He looked familiar somehow, like he'd met him before… but that was impossible. Maybe it was a teacher from school or something… he tried to match the face with a teacher, but couldn't think of any. He didn't know any teachers with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly chubby, with a babyish face. The only person he could think of who looked like that was Ludo Bagman… no crooked nose, though. Maybe this was him before his Quidditch days. Sighing, Harry followed the man down the street, hoping there would be some recognizable faces in his store.

"Well, here it is!" said the man happily as they got to the shop. "You can meet my friends!"

Harry read the sign on the shop. It read **Moony's Quidditch Shop**

"M-Moony's?" Harry stuttered, wondering if this meant what he thought it did. 

"Just the nicknames one of the people in our group," said the man, still looking very happy. "Now come inside, I want you to meet my friends, though I'm not sure if they'll all be here at the moment…one of them might have decided to leave before I came back."

He lead Harry into the store, and into the back room, where he assumed that that was there his friends were that he wanted Harry to meet so bad. 

"Hey, that reminds me!" Said the man as he opened the door. "I never introduced myself, did I?"

"No," Harry said, trying to sound normal. If his assumption was correct, he knew exactly who he was, and… who he would be meeting.

"Oh, ok. Well, since we're back here anyway, I guess I'll just introduce you with everyone else," he said, then yelled loudly "Hey guys! I have someone that you might want to meet!"

Two people came out of another room, and into the place where Harry and the other guy were standing. 

"Ok, said the man. I'm Peter Pettegrew, and these are my friends, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I don't know where my other friend, James went off to, though. I think he might have left early. He should be back soon, though. You can meet him then… "

Harry didn't hear anymore. He had met these three… but his Dad… he was going to meet his dad… just then, the door opened, and he heard a voice.

"Hello, you wonderful people!" said the voice, getting closer. "I'm back from lunch with my lovely wife, Lily, and guess what she told me! The door opened, and there stood James Potter.

            Harry took one look at him, and almost passed out. It was the first time since he was one year old that he had seen his parents.

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**


	3. Home at last

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I own nothing, and Ms. Rowling owns everything.  
  
**SUMMARY:** Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his parents.  
  
**A/N:** SIX reviews!! ::sobs uncontrollably:: That's more than twice as much as I usually get, and it doubled my review count! Thank you guys for making me feel so loved!  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
           Harry sat down on the chair behind him, staring at his mother and father, Lily and James Potter.  
  
           "Hey, you look just like me!" James said with a grin. "Are we related or something?"  
  
           "Err…  yeah… " said Harry slowly, still staring at James and Lily. "I'm your… nephew."  
  
           "Wow, that's nifty!" Said James, still grinning broadly. His face fell, and he thought for a moment. His eyes narrowed, and he said suspiciously, " …Wait… I didn't have any siblings."  
  
"Err… your dad was married before he met your mom, and he had my dad. They got divorced and he married your mom, and had you, so technically I'm your half-nephew, and I came here trying to find my half family." Harry said quickly, amazed he could come up with a story that fast… especially since he was a bad liar most of the time.    
  
           "I have a brother?" James said, his grin coming back. "And a nephew? That's three new family members I have now! That's great! What is your name, by the way?"  
  
           "Ron Potter," He said. Ron was the first name that had come to his mind, as he was staying with the Weasleys. "And also, you only have two. My dad died a when I was a year old, and I've been living with my grandma ever since."  
  
           "Hang on a minute," said Remus, speaking up for the first time since James or Harry had come in. "You said three new family members… It's just Ron and it was your brother. What are you talking about?"  
  
           "That's what we wanted to tell you when we first came in!" Said James, giddy with excitement. "Lily's pregnant! We're going to have a baby! That's why she wanted to have lunch with me!"  
  
           Harry could suddenly sense extreme excitement in the room. Sirius started jumping up and down, yelling "Can I be Godfather? Can I be Godfather?" While Remus got up, smiling, and hugged Lily and James, who were grinning like Cheshire cats. Peter stayed in his seat, smiling at everyone. Harry, on the other hand, looked slightly shocked.  Thinking that it was extremely weird that they were pregnant with him, he half listened to what was going on.     
  
           "Congratulations!" Peter said after about 2 minutes of sitting there. "When is it due?"  
  
           "April 27," said Lily happily. "Hey Sirius? If you stop jumping and yelling, then yes, you can be Godfather."  
  
           Sirius, who had been jumping up and down for the past two minutes stopped and ran over to Lily. "Really? YAY!!! Didja hear that, Jamsie-poo? I'm going to be your kids Godfather!"  
  
           "Then God help them," James said, chuckling. "I just hope that you don't mind, Remus and Pete."  
  
           "Fine with me," Remus said, shrugging. "Sirius seemed most excited about being Godfather in the first place."  
  
            "Well, ok." Said Peter, although he looked quite putout. Harry was sitting next to him and he heard him mumble quietly, "Of course Sirius gets to be Godfather. He gets everything he wants."  
  


Thinking that Peter was already going evil, Harry tuned himself back into the conversation, as Sirius started yelling at him.  

  
           "Hey, Ron!" Sirius yelled. Harry came back to reality, and realized Sirius was right in front of his face, waving his hand in front of it. "Earth to Ron! Lovely Lady Lily was wanting to ask you something, and if you don't listen to her, she gets ugly."  
  
           Lily walked over to the room and slapped Sirius playfully on the arm. "See what I mean?" he said.  
  
           "Ron, what I was trying to ask you, is if you had anywhere to stay." Said Lily, smiling. "Do you?"  
  
           "No, I don't." Said Harry, trying to act normal, though a million thoughts were going through his head. "The visit was kind of… unexpected, and I didn't make plans about where to stay and what not."  
  
           "Well, would you like to stay with James and I?" she said, still smiling. "We have plenty of room, and I'm sure James wouldn't mind to get to know you better."  
  
           "Yeah, that would be great!" Harry said, grinning. "I'd like to get to know you and James better too."  
  
           "Well, since that's all settled, I think I'll go back home." Lily said, getting up. James rushed over to help her, and she said, "James, I'm fine! Only when I'm 8 months pregnant and can't even tie my shoes you can help me up, ok?"  
  
           "Oookkk," said James, and kissed Lily. "I'll see you later then."  
  
           Lily walked out of the door, walked back in, and said, "By the way, you have about 10 very confused customers wanting to buy something, but there are no salespeople to help them. You might want to end this little gathering and do your job."  
  
           "Crap!" Remus said, and ran out to help the customers. Everyone else did the same, except for James. He stopped at the door, and said to Harry,  
  
           "You can either hang out here, or try and catch Lily. She'll take you to our house, but we could use an extra hand here."  
  
           "I think I'll stay here," Harry said, smiling a little. "It'll probably be more interesting."  
  
           "Ok." James said simply. "Follow me, then. You can't do much back here."  
  
**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  
  
           Harry went home with James later that night, exhausted. It had been a really busy day, but even though he was tired, he still felt giddy that he was going to be in the same house as his parents for at least a few nights, but he couldn't be completely happy. Something was troubling him… he didn't know how he was supposed to get back to his time without the time-turner, and even though being back here with his parents was great, he didn't want to stay here forever. Harry sighed, and tried to put the thought out of his head for now, at least.  
  
           "We're going to take floo to my house," said James, and Harry realized he was standing inside the Leaky Cauldron, in front of a fireplace. "You know how to use it, right?"  
  
           "Yeah," said Harry, sighing to himself. He hated Floo Powder.  
  
           "Good," said James. "We live in Godrics Hollow."  
  
           Harry said nothing, as he was overcome with giddiness for the millionth time that day. He was going home for once.  
  
**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  
  
Sorry that took a few more days then I thought. Me and my family went out of town again (surprise surprise), and we're going out AGAIN next week, when my sister gets married, but after that I should have a little more time to write, until school starts ::sighs::


	4. And the baby is

**DICLAIMER:** You should all really know by now that I own nothing.  
  
**SUMMARY:** Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his parents.  
  
**A/N:** NOOOO!!! I'm having some writer's block and this chapter has taken longer to get up. Sorry! Or, maybe it was the lack of reviews ::cough cough HINT cough cough:: I got half as many as last time. Hmm… it might be because my sister is getting married (actually is married, because I probably won't have this up before she is… strange thought) too… anyway, onto the story.

**CHAPTER 4:**

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  
  


Harry stepped out of the fire and looked at his parents' house. He looked around and opened his mouth in awe. It was beautiful. He looked down at the squishy white carpet and bounced his feet up and down. He could feel the softness even through his shoes. He looked up and saw dozens upon dozens of pictures sleeping in their frames covering the walls, along with shelves of books going up to the ceiling. He looked up, and saw an elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
  
         Harry turned around, and saw James sanding behind him, smiling.  
  
         "How did you afford this house?" He asked James, wondering how his parents had so much money, especially since they had just been married, and James didn't exactly have the most high-paying job in the world.  
  
         "Well, it's not really my house," James said, then smiled at the puzzled look on Harry's face. "It's my parents. They died when I was engaged to Lily and left me the house, and all their money."  
  
         "Oh… ok." Said Harry, relieved. He had been worried for a second that his parents were robbers or something. "It's really nice."  
  
         "Thanks." Said James shortly. He looked like he was used to compliments about his house. "Well… I'll bring you to your room and you can change, then I'll go find Lily and hopefully the house elves will have dinner ready by then."  
  
         "How can I change?" Asked a very puzzled Harry. "I didn't bring any clothes with me."  
  
         "Me and you are about the same size, so you'll be wearing my clothes… if you don't mind."  
  
         "No, that's fine." Said Harry. He was used to wearing Dudley's old clothes, and since these would actually fit, he was quite happy.  
  
         "Ok. Then follow me," said James. "Oh, and by the way, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are coming to dinner, so things might get a bit crazy."  
  
         "That's fine," said Harry, grinning. Sirius and Remus were much more funny and laid back now than they were twenty years ahead. Of course, that was probably because Sirius hadn't spent 12 years in Azkaban before, Remus hadn't spend 13 years thinking two of his best friends were dead and the other one had killed them, and they're best friend wasn't dead.  
  
         James led Harry down a number of halls; all as fancy as the first room Harry had been in. After about five minutes of climbing stairs, twisting and turning, and wondering how the hell he was going to find his way around this place, he came to his room, where he found someone, no, something inside, making his bed.  
  
         "Dobby?!" Said Harry in surprise.  
  
         "How do you know his name?" James asked, apparently very surprised.  
  
"Oh, um, well… " Harry trailed off. He had no clue how he was going to get out of this.  
  
         "There are a lot of strange things about you, Ron." James said slowly, eyeing Harry suspiciously. "But if you don't want to tell me, I won't ask."  
  
         "I'm sorry I can't tell you more," Harry said. "If I could, then I would."  
  
         "Just promise me your not some psychotic stalker/killer/thief that's going to come and kill me and Lily in our beds tonight," said James, smiling. "And you can stay here."  
  
         "No, I promise I'm nothing like that." Said Harry, now grinning. "And I might tell you more about me later, if I decide something."   
  
         "Ok. Well, I'll let you change now. Oh, and Dobby?" James said, looking at Dobby, who was trying to sneak out the door, unnoticed.  "Could you stay outside the door and direct Ron to the dining room after he's ready? I'm pretty sure he'll get lost on his own."  
  
         "Yes, master." Said Dobby, looking quite pleased with the request.  
  
         "Please don't call me master, Dobby." Said James, looking a little putout. "Just call me James, I hate being called Master."  
  
"Master… James is most kind to Dobby!" said Dobby, his eyes shining with tears. "Dobby will be waiting outside for M-James' friend."  
  
         Harry gave James a look of gratitude at not being forced to wander the mansion alone, and James left. Harry changed quickly, and then followed Dobby almost all the way down to the dining room.  
  
         "Just follow the hallway, and turn left." Said Dobby quickly. "Dobby is supposed to be in the kitchens, he is."  
  
         "Okay, then thanks." Said Harry.  
  
         Dobby disappeared with a crack, and Harry walked down the hall. Just before he reached the end of it, he heard voices.  
  
         "It's weird how much he knows about me," Harry heard James say. "It's like he's been stalking me or something."  
  
         "I agree." Said Remus. "And he looks almost exactly like you. It's weird. Do you think that his dad was a twin of yours and he got most of the genes from his dad?"  
  
         "I don't know," James spoke again. "There's just something weird about him."  
  
         "Well, he should be down very soon," he heard Lily say. "So you had better stop talking about him before he hears you."  
  
         "Oh yeah… " James said. "So, do you know what sex the baby is? Have you done the spell yet?"  
  
         "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have!" Said Lily happily. "But you'll have to wait until after dinner to find out."  
  
         Harry chose this time to walk in, and saw Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily sitting at a table in the middle of a beautiful dining room.  
  
         "That's no fair!" Said James, pretending to look hurt, and giving Lily a puppy-dog look. "I can't wait until dinners over!"  
  
         "Well, you'll just have to wait," said Lily smiling. "And you know the puppy-dog look doesn't work on me."  
  
         "Damn." Said James. He looked around at the dining room, and then spotted Harry. "Ron! Will you please help me convince my wife to tell me what sex my baby is?"  
  
         "There's nothing I can do," said Harry, shrugging. "Besides, you only have to wait a half an hour or so. You'll live."  
  
         "No!!" James cried out, and Harry made an observation that James was NOT a very patient person. "Sirius, Remus, Pete! You want to know if the baby is a boy or girl, don't you?"  
  
         "Yes, but we can wait a half an hour, and I'm sure you'll be able to too." Said Remus, shrugging. "Besides, you've lasted all day without knowing."  
  
         "Yeah, but that's because Lily didn't know either." James said, pouting.  
  
         "Okay, well lets hurry up and eat dinner so you can find out if our baby is a boy or a girl." Said Lily, and with that said, 7 house elves rushed out and put a plate in front of all the guests.  
  
                                   **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  
  
         Dinner went smoothly, except for James trying to catch Lily off guard by asking If the baby was a boy or girl during conversations about The Marauders Quidditch Shop, and what Lily did during the day all alone.  
  
         Finally, after dinner was over, Lily told James that it was time to say what sex it was. James, who had been growing increasingly more annoying throughout the course of dinner stopped talking and stood stiff like a board, staring at Lily.  
  
         "Well, as you know, I came home after lunch today, but I was kind of tired and was about to take a nap, but curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to see what it was. Well, I did the spell, and, it's a girl!"  
  
         Harry's mouth popped open, and he stared at Lily. Did he have a sister?  
  
                                   **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  
  
Hee hee, I know what your thinking! Harry's a boy! But you'll see.  
  
 Grr… I had a goal to get this up before my sister got married, and it was done yesterday (when she got married) but I couldn't get it up, because Fanfiction.net decided it didn't like me.


	5. Just a normal workday

**DICLAIMER:** I'm really starting to hate these. I OWN NOTHING!!!!  
  
**SUMMARY:** Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his parents.  
  
**A/N:** With all my luck, I'm having writers block. All I need is an idea for this chapter, and I'll be writing away, but since I can't give you a chapter sooner, I'll just make this extra long, k? Oh yeah! And also, I'm going to start doing a little summary of what happened in the last chapter in case any of you guys forget what's happened, and all that stuff, k?   
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
         Harry sat there, staring at Lily, his mouth open into the shape of a perfect 'O'. Was she serious? Was she really pregnant with a _GIRL_? Unlike Harry, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter's reactions were quite different. James ran to Lily, picked her up, and swung her across the room, with a huge grin across his face. Remus, Sirius, and Peter stood up, waiting for James to be done with Lily so they could congratulate them about their baby daughter as well. After about five minutes of this, James noticed that Harry hadn't done anything except sit there, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
         "Err… Ron? Are you ok?" James asked, looking at Harry with a strange look on his face, although he was still smiling.  
  
         "I… I need to go to bed," said Harry, finally coming out of his trance. "I've had a long day and I'm tired."  
  
         "Ok… " Said James, his smile fading a little. "Goodnight then."  
  
         "'Night." Said Harry, and left the table.  
  
         Surprisingly, Harry made it to his room without getting lost. He sat on his bed, and a wave of emotions came through him. Anger (Why didn't anyone tell me), happiness (My sister might be alive in my time!), confusedness (How am I going to find her?), and tiredness (he was tired, after all. It was a long day). He sat there for about 10 minutes, until he heard a knock on the door. The door opened a crack, and he saw Remus peek through.  
  
         "Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
         "Sure," Harry said, wondering what he would want to talk to him about. They hadn't said one word to each other since they had "met" earlier that day.  
  
         Remus walked in, and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He looked at Harry for a moment and said, "I know you're not who you say you are. I looked up all the wizards all in Europe, and there's no Ron Potter. If you can't tell James who you are, then can you at least tell me?"  
  
         Harry sighed deeply and said, "Ok… but you can't tell anyone."  
  
         "Okay." Said Remus, and looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
         "My name isn't Ron Potter. It's Harry Potter. And don't try and look up Harry Potter wherever you looked up Ron Potter, because I technically don't exist at the moment. I'm from the future … " Harry told Remus the whole story, hoping that he would believe him.  After Harry was done telling his story, (leaving out parts about how his parents died, how Peter was now evil, and how Sirius got sent to Azkaban) he looked at Remus hopefully, praying inside that he would believe him.  
  
         "Well, your story is hard to believe," said Remus slowly. "But it explains everything about you and why you've been acting so strange, so... yes, I believe you."  
  
         "Good," said Harry, breaking out into a grin. "I've actually been wanting to tell someone that since I can here… my dad especially, but I'm not sure I weather I want to be selfish and keep my parents alive, or kill Voldemort and have them dead."  
  
         "Well, I do actually know how you can know what decision you made, but I'm not going to tell you, so you can make it for yourself." Said Remus, smiling at Harry. "Well, we'd better get down to the dining room, Ro- Harry. Your parents, Peter, and Sirius will be wondering where we are. Unless you want to stay here for the rest of the night. I'll tell them your tired."  
  
         "Umm... yeah, I think I'll be in here. I've had a lot to deal with today, with the Time-Turner and everything… " Harry suddenly felt his pockets. "SHIT!"  
  
         Remus jumped at the word, and stared at Harry. "What is it?" He asked, looking quite taken back. Harry didn't look like the kind of person who would usually swear.  
  
         "The Time-Turner!" I don't know how I'm going to get back! I might be stuck in the past forever, and even though it's great for a while...I'll miss my friends, and Hogwarts, and all the things I can do in the future that I can't in the past… " Harry trailed off, looking miserable.  
  
         Remus frowned, then thought for a moment. "Dumbledore is still alive in your time, isn't he?" He asked. Harry nodded, and he continued. "Well, I think he's on vacation now, but after he gets back in a week or so, we can meet up with him, and he should be able to track down a Time-Turner for you."  
  
         Harry sighed with relief, and seemed to relax. "Well… I think I will come back down with you. Thanks for everything, by the way."  
  
         "Anytime," Remus said smiling. "Lets get down. They probably think we've died or something." 

**                                       ¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Harry got to bed late that night. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had stayed until almost Midnight celebrating. Then, James couldn't get to bed, and Harry had to stay up and humor him. (Not that Harry complained too much… he had been wanting to spend some time with his dad alone.) Finally, when James had gotten tired at 2:00, Harry was able to go to bed, only to be woken up at 6:00 by James.  
  
         "Wake up, Ron. We need to get to Quidditch Provisions! It's my turn to get everything set up." James said happily. "And you get to come with me!"  
  
         Harry looked at James, glaring daggers at him. "Okay... so you keep me up until 2:00 in the morning, when I'm about ready to pass out in the first place. I go to bed, and you wake me up four hours later to tell me that we need to get to the shop EARLY?! And you're not even tired??"  
  
         "Um... yeah, that sounds about right. And no, I'm not tired at all!" said James cheerfully, and walked out of Harry's room, singing a song extremely loud and offtune.  Harry groaned loudly, and put his face in his pillow. This was going to be a ::very:: long day.  
  
         A half an hour later, a very grumpy Harry was up and all ready to go. He almost fell down the 7 staircases he had to go down to get to the dining room, and got lost 5 times, he was so tired. When he finally found his way to the Dining Room alive, he saw James eating Oatmeal, whistling happily. Lily was nowhere to be seen.  
  
         "Where's L-L-Lily?" Harry asked through a huge yawn.  
  
         "Ha! I'd like to see the person who gets Lily up this early and lives to tell the tale," said James cheerfully. "She's even more of a non-morning person as you are. That's why I let her go to bed while I had you to keep me company."   
  
         "You're evil," said Harry, glaring at James through his swollen, red eyes. "You know that?"  
  
         "Nope, I'm just a morning person. Non-morning people tend to dislike morning people in the morning," said James, smiling at Harry. "And my wife is pregnant with a GIRL!"  
  
         "I would hate to see what you did when you found out Lily was even pregnant," said Harry. "Did you hug and kiss everyone in Diagon Alley or something?"  
  
         "Just in the Leaky Cauldron." said James, shrugging. "Pretty close, though."  
  
         Harry stared at James, a look of disbelief on his face. He shook his head, and sat down at the table. "Are the house elves even up yet?"  
  
         "I don't think so," James said. "I just like making my own breakfast. If you don't want to, or don't know how, you could go wake one up, and they'd be happy to fix you something."  
  
         "No, that's ok," said Harry, who was all too used to making his own meals. "I'll manage."  
  
         "Ok," said James. "But you had better be quick about making it, we need to leave in… " he looked at his watch. "10 minutes."  
  
         "Um... what do you have to make?" asked Harry, looking around, and wondering how you even made anything the wizard way. He had only seen Mrs. Weasley cook once or twice. Also, there was not any cooking utensils or food in the Dining Room.  
  
         "Here's some Quaker Oatmeal stuff," said James, giving Harry a box. "It's a muggle brand, but really good, it's worth it. It's pretty good. The guy on the front is kind of creepy, though... " he trailed off, looking at the front of the box, then shuddered.  
  
         "Ok... where's a sink and everything?"  
  
         "Err... a sink's a muggle thing that water comes out with, right? We don't have one of those. Just use your wand for water and everything. Just say '_Aguacaliente_', and hot water will come out of your wand. Oh yeah! And you'll need a bowl... " he muttered something under his breath, and a bowl appeared right in front of Harry. "Just put 2 or 3 packets, depending on how much you want, then say the incantation."  
  
         Harry put three packets into the bowl, then said "_Aguacaliente_." Pointing his wand at the bowl, water came out of his wand. The perfect amount and temperature of water poured out into the bowl. "Hey, that's nifty! I never knew that spell."  
  
         "Well, I kind of made it up for that purpose," said James, shrugging. "I'm too lazy to go and get all the water myself, then I'd always add too much, or the water would be too hot, or too cold, and the Oatmeal would be nasty... I'm not much of a muggle cook. Anyway, I made that up!"  
  
         "Okay," said Harry, looking impressed. "You should tell that to Dumbledore, he could make that a spell for Hogwarts."  
  
         "Hey, good idea!" said James, grinning. "But I'll have to wait until he gets back from vacation... "  
  
         "How do you know he's on vacation?" Asked Harry, wondering how Remus and James knew about Dumbledore's holiday.  
  
         "Err... me, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are good friends with Dumbledore... " said James, looking slightly flustered. "So... so we know about what he does during the holidays."  
  
         "Ookkk... " said Harry slowly, thinking that James was probably not telling the truth... well, then again, neither was he.  
  
         James finished his Oatmeal, then said, "We'd better get going. We have five minutes until we need to be there, and it takes about that long to get from the Leaky Cauldron to the store."  
  
         "Okay," said Harry. "But... my bowl... "  
  
         "Let me take care of it," said James, and with a few choice words, his and Harry's bowl disappeared. "Well, let's go." He walked through the dining room, up and down staircases, through hallways, went through a door, and Harry found himself in the same place as he was in when he first came to the house. It seemed like ages ago he'd first been there, even though it had only been an afternoon and a night. Come to think of it, he hadn't even been in this time for 24 hours, but it felt like it had been weeks.  
  
         His thoughts came back to the present time as he saw James step into the fire, say "Diagon Alley!" and disappear. Harry followed the suit, and for once, the Floo Powder worked without any mishaps. They walked to Moony's Quidditch Provisions in silence. James was looking a little tired. Harry smiled evilly, and thinking about stupid parents singing too loud and offtune in the morning deserving to be tired, he walked with James to The Quidditch Shop. 

**                       ¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  
  
         The morning and the rest of the day passed with no problems, except when Sirius tested a brand new broom on Peter (that happened to be jinxed), resulting in Peter being rushed to St. Mungos hospital, and Harry and James being left alone to watch the shop while Remus and Sirius stayed with Peter. Luckily it was a slow day and nothing important happened while Remus and Sirius were gone...all James wanted to do was play around, and even though Harry knew almost everything about Quidditch, he didn't know the first thing about running a Quidditch shop. When Remus and Sirius came back, it was almost time to shut down. (thankfully it was Sirius' turn to do so... not James') No one felt like working anymore and Remus, James, and Harry left Sirius alone to close down, much to Sirius' complaint.  
  
         "Please don't leave me here all alone to do this," Sirius pleaded with the three as they got ready to leave. "I hate not having anyone to talk to, and when I talk to myself, people look at me weird... not like they don't look at me weird in the first place, but they talk amongst themselves about how I should go to the crazy people place if I keep on talking to myself."  
  
         "Well, Padfoot, there's a very simple way to solve that problem," said James. Don't talk to yourself."  
  
         "But-but then I get bored!" said Sirius like a child. "And I hate being bored!"  
  
         "You'll figure something out." said James, smiling. "It'll only take five minutes, then you can go home and talk to your owl."  
  
         "I would, but Pookie-Poo is out sending a letter to someone!" said Sirius. "That's why I hang out at your house all the time, Jamie! I'm lonely."  
  
         "I'll make you a deal," said James. "If you NEVER call me Jamie again, then I'll let you stay at my house until Pookie-Poo gets back, okay?"  
  
         "Ha! Why would I take that offer, if I could stay at Remmy-poo's house for free!"  
  
         "I don't think so," said Remus. "Only if you promise never to call me Remmy-Poo again."  
  
         "Well--well--" Sirius began, but gave up, and sat down, his arms folded. He much resembled a child being told no by his mother for ice cream. "Fine, Jamie-James. I'll never call you Jamie again if you wait for me, and let me stay at your house."  
  
         "Thank God he'll never call us nicknames again," said Remus, looking relieved.  
  
         "Nuh-uh!" said Sirius, shaking his head. "I never said I wouldn't call ::you:: names, Remmy-Poo! I'll just have to call you that _TWICE_ as much, because I can't call James Jamie! Oh yeah! I never said I wouldn't call our dear Ron here Ronniekins either!"  
  
         Harry looked at Sirius with a look of disbelief on his face. It was strange how much he was like the Weasley twins.  
  
         Well, I guess I'll see you later, Remmy-Poo," James said, clapping Remus on the back. "Come over if you get lonely at your place.  
  
         Remus buried his face in his hands, and Harry heard him say something like "Why me?" before he left.  
  
         "He's lucky to have friends as good as us, don't you think so Prongs?" Sirius said, grinning at James.  
  
         "Of course! Who wouldn't want friends like us?" James said, returning the grin.  
  
         "Well, dear Prongs, I do believe I need to clean up," said Sirius. "And if you even think about leaving me, then I'll never leave your house!!!!!" he laughed evilly, then went into the back room.  
  
         "He scares me sometimes," said James, looking at the door where Sirius had just gone. "I could leave right now if I wanted to actually... Lily could kick his butt if she felt like it. She could kick any of our butts if she wanted to.  Come to think of it, she's kind of scary too... "  
  
         Harry laughed, and sat down in a chair and waited for Sirius to get done cleaning, hoping he would get done soon. He was extremely tired.  
  
         When they finally back to the house ten minutes later, James called for Lily. "Strange..." he said. "Usually she's right in this room or in the one next to it, so she can hear when I call her. LLLLIIIIILLLLYYY!!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
  
         "Ow!" said Sirius, covering his ears. "You don't have to be so loud! You should know very well that Lily wouldn't be able to hear you even if you screamed as loud as you could if you were as little as a floor apart. I'm sure Lily is in the dining room or something. We're home early, and I'm sure she's up in your guys' room or something. Go and check."  
  
         After the whole house was searched, except for the kitchens, Harry, Sirius, and James were getting worried.  
  
         "The only place left is the kitchens," said James, a very worried tone in his voice. "We'll check there...if not, she's probably out doing some shopping... or something... "  
  
         They went down to the kitchen slowly, and heard something...something sobbing uncontrollably. They turned a corner, and saw-  
  
                               **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**  

 MWAHAHAHA! Another cliffie! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it was a long chapter, so you should be glad for that! Also, I *should* have another chapter up REALLY soon, like in the next day or so, because I was at my grandmas house, where I got a nice, high-tech *cough cough NOT* word processor. If you don't know what they are, it's just a keyboard small little screen, made in the middle ages, and the only things it does is a Microsoft Word-type document, clipart, address book, and one other thing. It's REALLY old, though...I'm surprised it hasn't broken. Anywho, onto the thankyous! By the way, I got ELEVEN reviews! That made me really excited ::smiles:: Sorry if you found any mistakes. I did spell check on here, and I only have a limited time on the computer, so I can't read through it. The word Processor is EVIL!


	6. Lily's got bite!

**DISCLAIMER: **If you want one, look at the past five chapters. This will also be my last disclaimer, because they have gotten incredibly annoying.  
  
**SUMMARY:** Harry gets hold of a Time-Turner and goes back to see his parents.  
  
**A/N:** ::Apologizes a million and one times:: I'm SOOOO sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! I feel terrible, but I got REALLY bad writers block, and I kinda put this story on hold for a half a month. I hope you guys can forgive me! I'm re-writing chapters 1, 2, and 3. They should be out shortly after this chapter, and hopefully that's enough to make up for how terrible I've been! Well, hopefully that's enough apologizing, and you probably want to read chapter 7, so here it is.  
  
**Chapter six:  **  
  
         Harry, Sirius, and James turned the corner to see what the sobbing was, and found a house-elf in labor, and a very sweaty and stressed looking Lily.  
  
         "Are you just going to stand there or come and help me?" Lily almost yelled at them. "This house-elf has been in labor for over 6 hours, and I haven't left her side, because the baby might come any time now, and I would be gone. I'm not sure if Mungos will come and help her. One of you call them, and the other two come and help me."  
  
         Harry looked at his mom, impressed that she could take charge like that, (In some ways he was reminded of Hermione when she was under stress.) and get him, Sirius, and James to move so quickly. Sirius ran upstairs to call Mungos, and Harry and James stayed with Lily to help her.  
  
         "James, go get some towels and blankets," Lily ordered sharply. "This will probably get messy, and the Squeaky (the house elf) needs to be as comfortable as possible… Ron, you just hold her hand and try and keep her under control and comfortable."  
  
         "Yes, ma'am!" James saluted Lily and took off to get towels and blankets.  
  
         "Ron," Lily said to Harry. "I told you I wanted to get to know you better, but I never did. Do you want to stay here tomorrow instead of going to Moony's with James?"  
  
         "Sure," Harry said, smiling. "I've gotten to know James pretty good, but not you. I'd really like to stay here."  
  
         "Okay," said lily, smiling back, Squeaky forgotten for a moment. "Me and James don't have any family on either side… well, not really anyway, and it was really nice to find out that you existed.  
  
         Harry smiled, realizing that she was talking about Petunia, and said, "Yeah, I was really happy when I found out about you and James. All my close family is dead too. I guess the Potter family is cursed or something."  
  
         Lily was about to answer, but at that moment two things happened. Squeaky let out a loud squeak and James came back with the towels. In that second, the nice sweet Lily was gone, and the ordering one was back.  
  
         "Where the HELL is Sirius?" She yelled. "I can't deliver a baby!"  
  
         "Err… I'll go find him… " James said, and ran out, looking slightly scared.  
  
         "RON!" Lily was still yelling. "Get your sorry ass over here and help me, before I come over there and make you wish you had never come here!"  
  
         Harry ran as fast as he could to Lily. James was right. She was a scary person, and he felt sorry for the person who rubbed her the wrong way. He squatted down next to Lily, not knowing what to do but sit there, and being too scared to actually ask Lily what to do. Luckily, once house-elves are really ready to get the baby out, its out in a matter of seconds. Harry had a blanket ready, and as soon as Lily handed him the baby, he wiped it off and handed it back to Lily. He had never been the best with babies… actually, he had never been the best with any small thing… His thoughts were interrupted, however, as Lily spoke. Thankfully, the nice Lily was back, and she wasn't scary.  
  
         "It's a girl!" She said happily. "Here you go, Squeaky. What are you going to name her?"  
  
         "Squeaky will name her Squaky, ma'am!" Squeaky said happily, though she looked incredibly tired.  
  
         "What a very… nice name." Lily said, trying to sound nice. "So, who's the father?"  
  
         "He is being over there, ma'am!" Squeaky said, pointing over to a corner. "Squishy is his name, ma'am." A very pudgy and… squishy house-elf came out from the corner, looking stressed but happy at the same time.  
  
         Lily bit her lips, as if trying very hard not to laugh. "Well, I'm sure you'll make a very… a very nice family." She said, letting out a snort of laughter.   
  
         James, Sirius, and someone in a Mungos uniform came down the stairs, all looking very disheveled. "Is it too late?" The Mungos man asked.  
  
         "Yes, I'm afraid so," said Lily. "Sorry to bother you."  
  
         "Ahh, that's ok, ma'am." Said the man, and with a loud pop, he was gone.  
  
         "Humph! All that for nothing," Sirius said, looking put out. "I had to go through ALL that work for NOTHING!"  
  
         "Sirius… what exactly did you do?" Asked Lily, a disbelieving look on her face.  
  
         "Well… well, I had to go upstairs, then I got lost, and when I found a fireplace there was no Floo stuff, and I was stuck wandering around forever until James found me and directed me to a fireplace with Floo, so you can see how busy I was!" Sirius said, looking triumphant.  
  
         "Ookkk… well, would you have rather been in my place?" Lily asked. "SIX hours ago, I got a call from a house-elf saying there was one in labor.  I've stayed here since 11:00, not moving, trying to keep this house- elf comfortable as possible, not having a clue how to even help her, and when you three finally arrived, it was too late for you to even help."  
  
         "Then it was a lot of work for ME." Sirius said. "That's the most exercise I've done for a looonnngggg time."  
  
         "Well then poor baby for you," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "I am TIRED, so I think I'll be going upstairs right now, if that's ok with you three."  
  
         "That is fine, m'lady!" Said James. "And let me escort a lovely lady as yourself up to the dining room, where you will be waited hand and foot with some of our finest house-elves."  
  
         "Ahhh, that sounds nice," Lily said, sighing blissfully. "You wanna carry me up to the Dining Room too?"  
  
         "Why certainly!" James said, picking her up and kissing her lightly on the lips. After leaving the room, Harry and Sirius made yucky faces to each other, and followed them back upstairs.  
  
                          **¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

  
Well, that chapter is done… and NO cliffie! Aren't you proud of me? I figured I owed you guys that much too. I really feel bad! So, how did you like it? REVIEW and tell me! And also, if you're really feeling nice, read my other story, "Wilted Lilies Can be Saved." It's really good! 


	7. Deatheaters

SUMMARY: Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his 

parents.

A/N: I am SO sorry this has taken so long! When I've been writing 

I've been working on my other story, and I feel really bad about this, but. . .I'm about to give up on this story, and REVIEWS are the only thing that can save it. Sorry for sounding REALLY shallow and stupid, but I just can't set myself down and write. Anyway, here's chapter 8!

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

The next few weeks flew by for Harry. Spending time with his parents was the one thing he had always wished for, and now that that wish had been granted, he was in 7th heaven.

By the time Lily has started to show that she was pregnant, Harry was completely comfortable with the Potter family, and everyone thought of him as a family member.

Rooonnniiieeekkkiiinnnnssss," James said in a singsong voice one morning around 5:00. "Guess what we get to do today!"

"Sleep in?" Harry asked hopefully. He was extremely tired.

"Um. . .no." James said, raising his eyebrows. "Why would I wake you up at 5:00 in the morning to tell you that you could sleep in? Anyway, it's my turn to open up the shop! Remember how we got to do that the first week you were here?"

"All too well. . ." Harry said, stretching. "That was the tiredest 

I've ever been."

"Then you'll be glad we get to do this again this week!" James said, and pulled the covers off of Harry's bed. "Get up!"

"Fiiinnneee," Harry said, and reluctantly got out of his warm, soft bed. Yawning and stretching, he hoped he wouldn't fall asleep at work today.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Up until the store opened up, it was almost completely silent. Harry was too tired to talk to anyone, and it seemed James was in too deep of thought to be disturbed. Just as they opened up the shop, the last person any of the Marauders would have ever thought walked in.

"Why Severus Snape, I haven't seen you for years!" James said, looking as if he was forcing himself to smile. "What brings you here?"

"I thought that I'd come and visit you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter since 

I missed you all so much," Snape said, rolling his eyes. "What do you think? I need a broom for my nephew's birthday."

"Oookkk," James said, and headed to the back of the shop. "Ron, could you come with me for a minute? I need to speak to you."

"Sure," Harry said, and followed his father to the back of the store, slightly puzzled.

Once they reached the back of the store, James immediately changed. His calm face twisted into a Satanic-like grin. "You know that man back in there?" He asked evilly. Without waiting for Harry to reply, he continued. "We knew each other at school, and I think that we need to get back at him for some of the things he's done to the Marauders. Want to help me?"

"Of course!" Harry said excitedly. He wanted to do something, anything evil to Snape."Okay, here's what you do. There's not a lot I can do without Sirius and Remus. . .hopefully they'll get here soon. But just go out and make small-talk with him until they get here, and I'll be planning in the back."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding his head, and headed out to talk to his least-favourite teacher. Upon getting out, he saw Snape, looking at his watch and muttering to himself. "James is back working on the broom," Harry said, trying to think up something interesting to say. "He's trying to find a good one,"

"I'm sure," Snape said, sneering. "More like trying to find the best jinx so my nephew can't ride it." 

"No, he's not." Harry said, praying that it wasn't what he was doing. 

Doing mean stuff to Snape was just fine, but he didn't like the idea of hurting someone he didn't know. "He's really just working on it."

"Ok," Snape said, but he still didn't look convinced.

Just then, Sirius walked through the door, and seeing Snape, growled. "Why did you let this filth in, Ron?" He asked angrily. "Because I'm sure Moony doesn't allow slime in his store."

"Black," Severus said coldly, black eyes looking icier than ever. "I will be leaving shortly....it's not like I want to be here, but in case you haven't noticed, there aren't any other broom shops in Diagon Alley."

"Err… Sirius, James wants you in the back." Ron said, trying to distract the two men from glaring at each other.

"Watch him, Ron," Sirius said, heading towards the back though he hadn't broken eye contact with Snape. "Make sure he doesn't wreck the store,"

"Okay… " Harry said. Looking back at Snape, he wondered what he should talk about. Talking about anything was better than staring at each other in silence. "So… " He said finally, hoping something intelligent would come to him. "Err… how old is your nephew?"

"He just turned 13," Snape said rather coldly, eyes fixed on the door in the back of the room. "He's on the Quidditch team, and he needs a good broom, but I doubt I'll be getting a satisfactory one here,"

"Oh. . .Well, I doubt that they'll do anything. . ." Harry said, seriously doubting what he'd just said. "I'll go back and check on what they're doing real quick and make sure," he walked to the back door quickly, glad for any excuse to get away from Snape. As he walked 

in, he saw Sirius and James setting the broom down on some tissue paper.

"What have you done to it?" Harry asked. He knew that getting a broom 'ready' didn't take longer than a minute.

"What makes you think we would do something to Snape's nephews broom?" Sirius asked a little too innocently.

"Only the fact that you seem to loathe Snape, and it only takes 30 seconds to 'ready a broom'." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well we couldn't consider ourselves Marauders unless we did this… besides, little Snapey's nephew won't be harmed by the broom… everyone but Snape's family will see 'The Snape Family Sucks', so it all works out!" James said, grinning.

Harry almost, almost felt bad for Snape. He didn't seem so bad in this time period… of course, he didn't know that he was Harry Potter. 

"Whatever," he said, and followed Sirius and James out the door.

"Here ya go, Snape," Sirius carelessly tossed the broom to Severus. 

"That'll be 30 Gallons."

Snape dug into his pocket, and pulled out the money. "If you've done anything to this broom, I get a refund." He turned around and left the store quickly.

Well, now that that's all done with," James said, running his fingers through his hair. "Let's get to work!"

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, but the most interesting that had happened was Snape coming. At the end of the day, everyone was planning on going over to James' for dinner, so they all worked together to pack up the store, and, surprisingly enough, it went about twice as fast.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" Remus said, turning off the lights. They all filed out the door, and just as Remus got done locking the door, a cold, eerie breeze wafted through the air, and almost everything became silent. An evil, high-pitched laugh filled the air, and about 

fifty Death Eaters came from the direction of Knockturn Alley.

"Ron, run. Get home to Lily, and tell her what happened." James said, and Sirius, Remus, and himself ran towards the Death Eaters, pulling their wands out. Peter had gone home early, not feeling well.

Harry began to take off the other way, but halfway to the Leaky Cauldron, turned around and ran the other direction. He wasn't nearly strong enough to battle a Death Eater, but he could help some injured people. Somehow he snuck past the majority of the Death Eaters, and 

saw a large number of people laying on the ground. Whether they were dead or alive, Harry didn't know. He ran towards an old man, limping towards a shelter, leg looking injured, and scratches all over his face and arms.

"Here, let me help you," he said, taking the mans arm and helping him into the nearest store. He set the man down behind the counter, and told him to wait there. He'd send help soon.

This continued for about 20 minutes, until all of the Death Eaters had fled or been killed. Just as Harry helped what seemed like the millionth person into a shelter, he saw Remus, Sirius, and James come up behind him, out of breath and badly scratched up.

"Ron! I told you to go home!" James said angrily. However, he didn't have much time to scold him, and as he saw all the hurt people, his attitude changed. "Come on, let's help some more of these people, then we can go."

The four helped most everyone into somewhere safe, and the Three Marauders helped those with minor wounds. For the ones with major wounds, they put them in a safe place, promising that people from Mungos would be coming soon. Just as they were getting some of the last 

people help, something red caught his eye. A woman with very red hair was laying on a hill on the outskirts of Diagon Alley, not moving. A flood of shock flowed through him, and he ran to her, praying it wasn't Lily. Remus, Sirius, and James also saw, and all four ran as fast as 

they could to the woman. As they reached her, they saw. . .it was Lily. She was laying on her back, not moving, eyes closed, and looking badly scratched up.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Eep! I just realized something! I'm being a review whore!! Heh heh… I saw that phrase used, somewhere, and had to use, it, but it's the truth! Well, I've already started on the next chapter of this story (Writers block on this one), so HOPEFULLY, you'll be getting another chapter soon. Okay, here are the thank-yous!

A-Man: Hee hee… thanks!

Lili: Are you serious? How else to they spell your name, because I don't know how someone 

could spell it wrong… very strange. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Midnight Dove: Heh heh, good! That's what I hoped you guys would think! And yes, it would 

have explained a lot, but still… thanks for reviewing!

Ms. Moony: Thank you! Sorry it took so long to update, though… ::looks around innocently:: 

Not that I take a long time to update, or anything… 

Kellen: What do you think I'm gonna do, because you DON'T… unless you can get inside my head… 

that's happened before on my stories. Someone guessed what was going to happen next, and I 

like to be mysterious! Heh heh… thank you for saying your welcome for me saying thank you! 

::winks::

Lily potter: Oh good! I was kinda hoping you guys would think that Lily had lost the baby. I 

love being mysterious ::tries to look mysterious:: Heh heh, thank you for your review!

Eleni: Thanks! I'm glad you like this story ::smiles::.

Pwestm1: I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

FUZZY: I NEED LONGER REVIEWS! Hee hee, you KNOW that you have to admit I'm a great writer! 

And guess what. YOU NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!!!! 

Harriet Potter: My goodness! That is THE longest review I've ever gotten! And I can count to 

ten in Spanish too! I can even speak some Spanish: Wayne Es MUI MUI Guapo!! MWAHAHAHAAHA!!! 

Wayne is the guy I like, by the way… THANK YOU for your review! It was sooo amusing! Hee hee, 

and YES, I am happy that I'm on your favorite stories list ::hugs:: Ooh, and one more thing… 

I'm not sure if I've reviewed your story yet, but I promise I will next time I get a minute. 

Histastria: Thank you! 

Skittle8788: Eep! I really do feel bad for not updating for so long… but I promise that 

(hopefully) I'll get this next chapter out in a week or two, okay? 

Okay, thank you guys for reviewing, I'll try to stop being a review whore ::hides head in shame::

GRAW!!! I tried to do HTML on this thing, and after re-doing every last little mistake, (which took about FIFTY tries,), I FINALLY got it to work… or so I thought. As it turns out, when I put it up, everything was bolded and italiced, but every paragraph was ONE LINE! Now I know there are some intelligent people out there that know how to do HTML, so if you could PLEASE tell me how to do it without making it go all psycho, I would GREATLY appreciate it, and I would LOVE you forever!!!

One more thing. You know what day I think it is? I think it's the "All Computers Hate Nichole Day". Want to know why BECAUSE MY STORY ISN'T WORKING! Okay, but if you've read this, that means it IS working, and I finally got everything to work. I guess this is what I get for being a Review Whore ::winks:: 


	8. Finding out

**SUMMARY:**  Harry gets hold of a time-turner and goes back to see his parents.  

**A/N:**  Ahh, sorry it's been so long since the last update!  I guess Writers block is still lingering... sorry!  It's pretty long, though!  That's pretty good, right?  Okay, well, here's chapter nine!  Also, since I was in such a hurry to get this up, it's been un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes!!

James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry waited in the St. Mungos Waiting Room silently, hoping, praying Lily would be ok.  Harry looked at James sadly.  His head was in his hands, body hunched over in his chair, making Harry slightly alarmed, as it was so unlike him to be unmoving and un-energetic.  Remus and Sirius paced around the room, and nothing could be heard but muffled voices from the other room, and the steady _tick-tock_ of the Grandfather Clock.  This had been going one for about a half an hour, ever since Lily had been rushed into the hospital... one of the most serious cases, as her baby could have been harmed.  No one (As far as Harry knew) knew what curse had been placed upon her to put her in such horrible shape, but it had to be bad... or else they wouldn't have been so concerned when the people from Mungos had come to help everyone who had been harmed.  Harry's thoughts were interrupted as a doctor came out of the room, looking solemn.  James hopped out of his chair like he just found out a pin had been placed under him, while Harry stayed seated, worried about what condition she was in... he knew she would live, or else he wouldn't have been born, but still... the doctor began speaking, and he immediately cleared his thoughts.

"Well, your wife is fine," he said, addressing James.  "But... but, the baby didn't survive.  We don't know exactly what curse was placed upon her, but whatever it was, the pain was just too much for the baby to handle... I'm sorry."  

James plopped back on his chair, and put his hands back on his head, in despair.  His baby, his girl was dead.

"James, I--"  Sirius started towards him, attempting to comfort him, but James looked up at him, cheeks slightly moist.  

"Just--just leave me alone," he said, shaking his head.  "Unless... is Lily awake?"  He asked the doctor, voice breaking slightly. 

"Yes, I do believe she is awake, and you four can come visit her... but only for five minutes.  She's not in very good shape."  The Doctor said, still looking solemn.  

"Ok," James got up slowly, and walked into the room as if in a trance.  Remus, Sirius, and Harry followed him in slowly.  As Harry got into the room, he nearly turned a 180 and wheeled right back out.  Lily wasn't looking very good.  The only color at all in her complexion was the red scratches covering her face and arms, her red hair contrasting with her complexion and making her look especially pale.  As James approached her and touched her arm gently, she talked softly.

"She... she's dead," Lily said, sorrow deeper than tears.  "M--Maybe if I wasn't so weak, then I could have saved her... I'm so sorry, James.  I knew how excited you were... it's all my fault.  All my fault."  She repeated.  

"Lily, it's not your fault," James said, silent tears streaming down his face.  "You don't deserve this.  You've been through enough already... "  He trailed off, and hugged her softly, as if she were glass.  "I love you, and I loved our baby too, but you're the most important thing in my life, and I don't know what I would do without you.  It's not your fault, none of this was."

Just then, the Doctor came in.  "I'm sorry, but you need to leave now," he said to them.  "It's been five minutes."  

Harry, Remus, and Sirius got up and started to head out, but James stayed put.  "Can I stay with her?"  He asked, looking at the doctor.  He seemed to know that James wouldn't go anywhere, even if he had said no, so he gave his permission to stay until Lily fell asleep.  

The three others headed out the door quietly, and Harry saw Sirius and Remus looking just how he felt.  Like he was either going to cry or pass out.  He hated seeing his future mother and father like that... hoping, but seriously doubting that they would feel better soon, he joined the other two in the Waiting Room.

  ***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

The next few days were horrible for Harry and James.   James spent most of his time in his room, doing who-knows-what, or at the hospital, visiting Lily, leaving Harry alone with nothing to do... he wasn't ungrateful, but, thoughts had been filling his head, wondering what would have happened if his big sister hadn't been killed.  Would he have had a sister in his future life?  Family?  He tried not to cry as he thought of everything that could have been different if she would have been alive.  He wouldn't have had to live for 11 years all alone at the Dursley's.  Lily and James might have not even died.  Sighing deeply, he got up and headed towards the door of his room, wondering what else was in the mansion.  Just as he headed out the corridor and towards the Kitchens, he heard footsteps.  

"James?"  He asked cautiously, wondering if he was up and had gone to get a snack.

"Hi, Ro--Harry," Remus said, turning a corner and coming into view.  He usually tried to call Harry by his real name when  they were alone. "How's James doing?"

"Err... not very good.  I've probably seen him once since we came home, and he wasn't looking very good," Harry said, sighing.  "I just wish there was something someone could do."

"I know what you mean," he said, shaking his head.  "I've never seen James like this before, not even when his parents died."  

"Oh... "  Was all Harry could think of to say.  It was horrible that James was like this.  

"Well, if you're wondering why I'm here, it's because me and Sirius visited Peter in the hospital... he tested another jinxed broom, and had to go back, and we visited Lily.  She said that she found out what curse they put on her, it's a new one."

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach.  "Is--Is she okay?  What's the curse?"  He asked, concerned.  

"She's doing much better, but still sad about the loss of her baby, and the curse is called the "Crutacious Curse".  I heard Voldemort made it up especially for torturing his victims, it's horrible... like the worst pain you could ever imagine for however long Voldemort or whoever decides to put it on you."  He said, looking tired and weak.  "I just feel bad for Lily, she doesn't deserve any of this."  

"Well... should we go find James and tell him?"  Harry asked, trying not to think about Lily in as much pain as the Crutacious Curse puts on people.  

"Yeah, I think I know where his and Lily's room is," Remus said, and led Harry up a staircase, where they were going to tell James.  

  ***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

"Wow... " James said slowly, sadly.  Remus and Harry had found him in his room, lying on his bed, not changed out of his Work Robes from Moony's, unshaven and looking like he was in shock.  "She didn't deserve any of this... and it's been all my fault... Voldemort said he'd kill anyone close to me, I don't even know why I thought she would live... "  He trailed off, shaking his head hopelessly.  

"James, it's not your fault!"  Remus said, sounding exasperated.  "We've told you this so many times... it's not your fault who you are!"  

"Err... I'm sorry, but who are you, James?"  Harry asked, wondering exactly what his father was.  

"Well, you actually  are too, Ron," James said, sounding slightly distracted from his current problems.  "We're heirs of Godric Gryffindor... he was one of the four founders of Hogwarts."  

"Oh... my... "  Harry said, sitting on the edge of his bed,  extremely shocked. "That--that explains a lot... "  

"What, has he been after you too?"  James asked, looking like he had forgotten about his own problems for a moment.  

"Err... yeah, you could say that... "  Harry said, still in shock.  As he thought about all the things he had been through with Voldemort, and everyone thinking he was so special, it made more and more sense.  In fact, he didn't know why he hadn't guessed it sooner.  

"That's why I was so surprised about you, Ron," he said, still seeming like he had forgotten about Lily.  "Because I thought that Voldemort had killed the rest of my relatives."  

"Oh... err... I guess he hadn't," Harry said, kind of wishing the conversation would end.  "So... do you think we should go visit Lily?"  he asked, and immediately regretted it, for James face had fallen and he was looking sad and depressed once more.  

"Err... sure... let me just change out of these old robes," he said almost mechanically, and got up to change, as Remus and Harry left the room.  

"That was close," Harry said as they shut the door.  "I'm not a very good liar... "  

"Yeah, I can kind of tell," Remus said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.  "But you knew you were the heir of Gryffindor before, didn't you?"  

"I had no clue... "  he said, shaking my head.  "But I can't believe I had to be told... after all the things that have happened to me... "  

"Well, James has been through his share of pain and heartbreak too," Remus said, sighing heavily.  "This isn't the first bad thing that's happened to him, and I'm sure it won't be the last, either, from what you've told me."  

"No, it's not... "  He said, shaking his head.  "I just wish there was a way I could save them and have Voldemort killed... "

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think that can happen, Harry," Remus said, and he was about to continue, but James came out of the door just them.  

"What can't happen?"  He asked, looking puzzled.  "And why did you just call him Harry?"  

"Err... no reason," Remus said.  Apparently, he was as bad of a liar as Harry was.  "Let's get going, shall we?"  

  ***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

As they reached the hospital (A/N:  Heh heh... this is the first one of these I've done in a LONG time!  Anywho, in both of my stories Lily is in the hospital due to the Crutacious Curse... kinda funny, huh!)  Remus led the way to Lily's room, James following closely at his heels, and Harry following about a foot behind, still in shock about him being the heir of Gryffindor.  It had been so obvious... why didn't he see it before?  What, with everything that had happened with the Goblet of Fire, how he had actually been in Voldemort's layer and barely escaped just last year, and everything about his parents and how he didn't have any living relatives on his dad's side.  Just then, he was shaken out of his trance, as James and Remus had just entered a room, which was obviously Lilys.  

"Hey," James said softly, sadly, as he approached her, as if he would hurt her ears if he talked normally.  "How are you?"  He asked, sitting on a chair next to her bed.  

"They say I can leave in a few days," Lily said, attempting to put on a smile.  "I'm doing a lot better, but even after I get home, I'm going to need a nurse for a few weeks." 

"Just as long as you're home," he said, and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said, and kissed him.  "But... I  keep on thinking... it would have been so much happier around our house if we would have had the baby around... I think I've decided what I wanted her name to be."  

"What is it?"  James asked, and Harry could see that both of their eyes were shining with tears.  

"Celeste," she said, and a single tear fell from her cheek.  "Celeste Angela Potter,"  

"It's beautiful," he said, and took her hand, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"It's not fair," Lily said, a few more tears leaking out.  "She didn't deserve to die."  

"I know," James said, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling through his tears.  "I just don't know what I would do if I had lost you, too.  I love you."

"I love you too, James," she said, and shut her eyes tightly, trying to blink back the tears trying to squeeze their way out.  "I just wish... I just wish things had been different."  

"Me too," he said softly, and kissed her forehead softly.  "me too... "

  ***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Wooh hoo!  I'm done!  *dances*  Okay, it wasn't the longest chapter on earth, but it was over 2,000 words, so that's pretty good, right?  Right.  Okay, onto the thank-yous.

**Skipastarseeker:**  Okay, I'm REALLY not going to end this story.  It's like an obsession now.  I HAVE to finish it!!!  It's only about halfway done, though, so it's going to be another while.  Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**GoddessOfChaos:**  sorry, but I can't tell you!  'Cause then I'd ruin the whole story and everything… so yeah.  And I don't want to ruin the story, because then no one would read it, and I don't want that to happen.  Well, thank you for reviewing!

**Lili:**  ::hugs::  Thank you!  Your review boosted my self-esteem!  I'm glad that I'm your favorite author!  Sorry it's taken me so long to update!  Thank you for your review!

**Ellen:**  Sorry it took me so long to update!  I hate writers block… Thanks for reviewing!

**Raven:**  Thanks!  I'm glad you like it!

**Cristi:**  She's not dead!  She'll be out of the hospital soon, k?  Just don't hurt me!  ::cowers:: just kiddin'!  Thank you for reviewing!

**Padfoot:**  Woah… that was a long review!  But I promise I won't give up on this story, because then that would just be rude, right?  Right.  Wooahh, you say dude?  So do I!  But I hate saying dude… I was making fun of some guys saying it and then I was hooked on it.  It's SO freaking annoying… dude ::winks:: just kidding!  Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Lily potter:**  Well, you know now!  I hope you were satisfied with this chapter!  Thanks for reviewing!  

**Bubblegum*girl:**  Aww, your screen name is so cute!  I don't know why, it just… is  ::shrugs::  Well, thanks for reviewing!

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:**  Heh heh, thanks!  I'm glad you like it!  Thank you for your review.

**CrazieBabyMeg:**  ::hugs:: Thank you!  I seriously got so much positive encouragement from everyone this chapter, you guys are all great! 

**Aiya:**  Heh heh, I'm sorry!  I just love cliffies so much though.  I really should stop before it becomes a disorder or something, yeah, that would suck.  Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Lily:**  One word.  CRAAAZZZZYYYY!!!!

**Wildrazberry:**  Heather and Lily, you SCARE ME!!

Okay, well that's it!  You guys are great for all the good stuff you said about me in reviews!  Can we PLEASE try for 18 reviews?  Please?  ::gets down on knees:: I REALLY want to try and average 10 reviews a chapter, and I want to catch up, so ppllleeeeaassseee ::puts on puppy-dog face::  even if it's just one word, like "good" I don't care!


	9. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N:**  Okay, I figured I had been procrastinating enough, so I decided to write this chapter.  I think there'll only be 3 or 4 more chapters, unless I come across some kind of inspiration and think of an idea for this story.  

**Chapter 9:**  _Albus Dumbledore_

              The next few weeks were extremely hard for the Potters, including Harry.  If he had only known, if only someone like Hagrid or Remus or Sirius had only told him... he could have kept his sister alive.  He spent most of his time in his room, beating himself up, wishing he had only known, and wondering if there was anything else he could stop if he knew.  One day in late July, they got an unexpected visitor.  

              "Hello!"  Albus Dumbledore said lightly to Harry as he entered the Potters mansion one sweltering hot day.  "Is Lily or James here?"  

              "Err... yeah."  Harry said, staring at Dumbledore.  He barely looked like the same person.  His hair was barely half gray, and he had about half the wrinkles on his face that he usually had.

              "And you're Ron, correct?"  He asked, looking at Harry, blue eyes twinkling merrily.  

              "Yeah... here... let me get James."  He said, and made sure the Professor was comfortable in the study before going to get James, who was (as usual) in his room with Lily.  Over the past few weeks, having nothing else to do, explored every nook and cranny of the mansion, and knew his way around as well as he knew his own house.  Climbing up the last staircase to Lily and James' room, he knocked lightly on their door, and heard a soft answer.

              "Come in," James said barely audibly.  

              Harry creaked the door open to see and unshaven James sitting in a rather hard looking wooden chair, and Lily lying in bed, eyes closed.  "Err... James," he whispered softly.  He wasn't sure if Lily was awake or asleep.  "Dumbledore is in the Library, and he'd like to see you."  

              "Okay," James whispered, and not bothering to change out of his pajamas, started downstairs to the study.  Harry tagged along behind him and to the outside door of the study, hoping Dumbledore would talk to him after he was done with James.  Not five minutes later, James walked out, Dumbledore following him, and unfortunately, paid no attention to Harry.  

              "Err... Dumbledore?"  He asked, not wanting to call him Professor, as technically, he wasn't even alive yet.  "C-Could I speak to you for a moment?"  

              "Why certainly!"  The old man said merrily, and walked right back into the study.  "What can I do for you?"  

              "Err... well... "  Harry said slowly, wondering how he would possibly explain this.  "Well... I'm not exactly from this time.  I-I'm Lily and James' son."  

              "This is certainly a surprise!"  The Professor said, looking surprised for the first time since Harry had seen him.  "Do go on."  

              "Well... I was at my friend Ron Weasley's house - He's Molly and Arthur Weasley's son - and I was.... exploring their house, and I saw a Time-Turner.  You can guess how I ended up here.  It was an accident though, I promise."  

              "Yes, I can, Mr. Potter."  Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  "Well.  This is a very interesting situation.  Do you know how to get back?"  

              "Well, I was hoping you would help me with that.  Do you have a reverse time-turner or something?"  He asked hopefully.  He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't see any of his friends again.  

              "Actually... " The professor said slowly, stroking his chin, "I do.  Almost.  Right now there are about 10 witches and wizards are in the final testing stage of a reverse time-turner.  Believe it or not, but there are many people stuck in your exact situation right now."  

              "Yeah, I believe it... "  Harry muttered.  "So... How soon do you think this could happen?"  

              "Well, the exact time is hard to predict.  If this final test succeeds, you could be back in your normal time as early as next week."  

              "A-And if it doesn't work?"  Harry asked earnestly.  

              "The future is uncertain, Mr. Potter."  Dumbledore said, shaking his head.  "Who knows, it could possibly not even be invented in your time."  

              Harry's eyes bugged out three times their normal size.  "Y-You're telling me I could be stuck here for the rest of my life?"  He said, beginning to hyperventilate.  

              "I'm afraid so."  He said, looking at Harry sadly.  "I will notify you frequently concerning the subject, but all we can do until then is wait."  Dumbledore said with a note of finality in his voice, standing up.  

              "Thanks... "  Harry muttered as Dumbledore left the room.  The possibility of never seeing his friends again was mind-boggling.  Being with his parents was really great, but he knew he couldn't stay there forever.  And even if he ever did see his friends again, it would be when they were babies, or much younger than he was.  Eyes growing wide, he realized something.  The whole entire future could be changed because of his moment of foolishness.  What if Voldemort killed him?  What if he remained in power?  Figuring it was best not to worry about it, Harry got up to go visit the house-elves in the kitchen, who he had grown quite close with in the past weeks, as there was no one else to talk with.  

**¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§¿¿¿¿§§§§**

Ahh!  I'm REALLY sorry that was so short, and it took so long to get up, but I'm completely uninspired on this story.  I'm doing the best I can, but it's just not working *sighs* I'll be having some time this summer though, so hopefully I'll get it done.  Anyways, I'm thanking everyone who reviewed last chapter for being so horrible.  I'm sure none of you even remember what you reviewed in the first place, but here ya go anyways:  

**Oceanic:**  Ha ha, the next chapter wasn't _exactly_ sooner, was it?  Well, I REALLY hope I'll get at least one more chapter up before the OOP comes out!  Only 5 days!!  EEEEPPP!!!!! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  **Skipastarseeker:  **I really like your name!  It just rolls off my  tongue, Hehehe.  Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too…. Just a _little_ late!  Thank you for your review!   And I FINALLY got a new chapter up…. I'm really hoping it won't take ma half a year next time! **A-Man:  **Thanks!  I'm really glad you liked them!  **Serena Cherry:  **Thank you!  I'm really glad you like this story!  Oh, and just keep reading and you'll find out if Lily and James ever find out if Harry is really from the future! **Animegirl:  **I'm SO sorry you had to wait another forever for this chapter!  Stupid writers block, I hate it!  Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  **S@bre Bl@ck:   **Ahh, yeah, that's what I meant!  I'll have to fix that…. Thanks forcorrecting me!  And thanks for reviewing!  **Erieka127:  **Thank you!  I'll _try _and keep updating!  **Bubblegum*Girl:  **Thanks!  I'm really glad you like it!  **Artemis Le Faey:  **hehe, I'm glad you thought it was cool!  Thanks!  **HPDreamer1:  **Really?  I would have liked to read your story!  That sucks that it got erased though, I would hate it if any of my stories got erased.  And I wanted to average 10 reviews a chapter so it finally got made up!  Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  **Er…:  **I'm trying to continue!  It's not working very good though, is it?  I'm trying though!  Thank you for reviewing!  **Dathrain Princess:  **Haha, I'll definitely wright more…there are only about 2 or 3 chapters left in the first place, so it's almost done!  Thanks for reviewing!  **Vanessa:  **Thank you!  I'm glad you like it!  **MerlinHalliwell:  **THANK YOU for telling me about that mistake!  I got it fixed, so that's good.  Anyways, thank you for your review!  **Katani Petitedra:  **We've all expericned writers block, but most people don't sit on their butts being lazy for six months…. Oops!  Hehehe, thanks for reiveiwng!  **Chocolate Frog:  **I'm trying!  It's not working very well but I'm trying!  Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  **AlienSmile13:  **Well as of right now Dumbledore and Remus know, so I think that's about enough… I don't know, I might decide for him to tell a few more people.  Thank you for reviewing!  **The Elfin Child:  **Hehehe, it's because of your review I finally gotten around to writing this!  I can't resist TWO puppy-dog faces!  Heheheh, Thanks for helping me FINALLY get this chapter written!  **Skipastarseeker:  **Wow, you reviewed about four times!  Goodness, you must have really gotten this updated!  Sorry it took so long, but it's finally up!  Thank you for all your reviews!           


End file.
